Forum:ExpLevel switch template
Changed functionality for this template to switch for ranks. It takes any of the arguments listed below. ; : : : : : : : : : : template which behaves like (so that you can use digits as text)? :::: ? --Spearman D92-R (talk) 12:55, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I was asking bcause of this specific situation: ::::: For example, a Blademaster Hero with has a bonus of * = , which is immediately rounded down to - the same bonus he/she would have at . ::::: The was originally 9'''. Of course you could use , but then the icon would change. -- RJAK (talk) 15:50, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::: It might be best to just edit that page. It needs a bit more work, anyway. Your chart should be more prominent, my section on visible information got deleted, and the particular section you're referring to should be using the hero and ability charts from the blademaster page, probably in addition to the wall of text, for better legibility. "More pretty pictures" might sound dumb but they really do help with that... :::::: Two real issues: first, the default switch on the template needs to remain unchanged. shows the pages that use this template (188 pages at the moment). Second, I can't see exactly how to throw conditions into the template's switches without lowering its versatility or making it needlessly complicated (and that, all for the sake of a couple characters in a section on 1 page). --Spearman D92-R (talk) 18:10, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :::^That was my first thought when I saw this yesterday, but I wanted to see where it went before I said anything. That one page or even a few pages that it might work well on makes it REALLY nice. BTW, did you notice the table of contents on the race pages? MysticX2 (talk) 18:28, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :::: That's what I meant with (note the double ExpLevel), which should look like '''Text (and have a popup saying Experience Level) - just like the original. I agree that this isn't very important. would also work in that situation. -- RJAK (talk) 19:23, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'm still a bit unclear on what else you want done here... you're welcome to experiment with the template as far as I'm concerned. Just try to keep it so that all the older instances of the template take the default argument. --Spearman D92-R (talk) 02:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :::: I assume you meant me. I made the experience that changing templates causes trouble, so nevermind what I said. To change a template just for the use in 1 or 2 instances/places is not worth the trouble. (I didn't want to have the default template changed, I just wanted a new switch like the others you did with the original text and symbol, because you can't use certain text (like 1 digit numbers) in the default one anymore) :::: BTW Is there a way to verify if no (Recruit) was changed to on the old instances? -- RJAK (talk) 08:25, November 10, 2013 (UTC)